


Once Lost, Always Missing. Or Maybe Not?

by Solkatt2410



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Businessman Sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Singer Naruto, Spanish speaking Sasuke, Temporary Character Death, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto, after eight years of a wonderful relationship, to own the world. Now, he is extremely rich, rules practically the whole world-wide market and he has everything he could want. But maybe not?





	Once Lost, Always Missing. Or Maybe Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, from ff around 2011. Tried cleaning it up a little but god, the plot and the holes. I didn't have the energy to even think about fixing the smut.

 

_Meet me at the Nihon at 18:45._

_I'm offering you dinner._

_I need to talk to you._

It all began with a simple text from a number he had never seen before. At first he had panicked, wondering who had gotten his number and if he should call the police or not. Then he had calmed down and thought it through. He didn't have to show up at the Japanese restaurant at all, no one could force him to. He had tried to look the unknown cell phone number up but hadn't got a singular hit. For a moment he played with the thought that it could be his long lost lover but he quickly discarded the idea, thinking it to be ridiculous since his lover hated him more than anything. His lover's own words. He had tried to call said lover an absurd amount of times when they just had had their silly fight that had went so incredible blown out of proportions, so he was completely sure it wasn't the bastard's number. He had wandered around in his spacious apartment, thinking about who it could be and after much thought came to the conclusion that the only way to find out was to go there. Besides, he _was_ extremely curious by nature..

So here he was, in the entrance to this restaurant, looking around with attentive, impossible blue eyes, his blond hair matted with gel and colored a boring brown to not attract so much attention. A waiter came up and politely asked him if he had a table booked. When he gave a negative answer and instead said that he was expected, the waiter gave him an interested look and asked him to follow. He looked around curiously, frowning slightly when he was led to a secluded table where a person in a dark blue hoodie was waiting, the hood pulled up and hiding its wearer almost completely. The waiter made a inviting gesture with a bow and he nodded his thanks, walking towards the table, his eyes locked on the person.

"I didn't think you would come," a deep voice that he recognized all too well said and he sighed.

"I should have realized it really was you," he murmured and the person looked up when he sat down. He almost flinched at the so familiar wild look in onyx eyes and the tight line of rosy lips in a stunningly beautiful face that was marked with tiredness. Bony fingers was entwined, resting peacefully on the table.

"It's been a long time," Uchiha Sasuke said and he nodded slightly, still looking with something akin to adoration at the raven haired man.

"Indeed. What is on your mind since you had me come looking for you?" he asked softly and the pale man brushed a coal black strand of hair back with a sigh.

"I have already stated my errand to you."

"You said that you wanted to talk," he said and Sasuke nodded, the sharpness in the move achingly familiar.

"I was wondering if you have any concert planned for a couple of months ahead."

"No." He shook his head and Sasuke nodded.

"Would you like to accompany me to Greece then. Naruto."

"What are you asking of me?" Naruto asked, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Company. Like I said," Sasuke sighed and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"You are willing to pay a trip to Greece and back and expect nothing but company? That does _not_ sound like you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave him an unreadable look, looking at him for a while before frowning.

"What the hell have you done with your hair? It looks awful."

"Yeah, that's the idea. I try to keep from attracting attention. It is so exhausting to have people start screaming and even someone that lives for attention can grow tired of it." Naruto smiled shyly and Sasuke's eyes softened slightly.

"Hn."

"How did you recognize me?"

"Your eyes, of course," Sasuke deadpanned and Naruto rolled said eyes and dryly said,

"Of course. How? There are millions with blue eyes."

"You are the only person I have ever met whose eyes I can't describe with a color. They are blue, yes, but the exact shade is completely hopeless to catch. Believe me, I've tried," Sasuke said and Naruto smiled wryly then said,

"You haven't changed much, Sasuke. Still an insomniac, I assume?"

"Yes," the raven replied sullenly and the former blond lifted a hand, reaching out before he could think. The look in Sasuke's eyes made him realize that this wasn't the past and with a sigh, he let his hand drop to the table.

"It's all too easy to fall back into old habits, isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Teme," Naruto sighed then the waiter arrived with their food, skillfully balancing five bowls with ramen on his arms.

"Ah, thanks," Naruto nodded when the waiter set the bowls down, four to him and one to Sasuke.

"Have a nice meal." The waiter bowed politely and Sasuke almost undetectably declined his head in thanks. Naruto didn't say anything as he began eating the noddles with astonishing speed and Sasuke gave him a mildly disgusted look.

"I really can't eat while you do."

"You are so picky," Naruto snorted and Sasuke leaned his head in his hand, his elbow on the table. Onyx eyes looked at a point behind him for a while before a glint of glimmering gold caught his sight.

"Are you still wearing my earring?" the shock in the raven-haired man's voice was as clear as a day and Naruto flinched, reflexively reaching up and touching the tiny jewelry. It was just a droplet in gold, a small blue crystal embedded in it but he treasured it dearly.

"... Yes."

Sasuke caught himself the second before he would have smiled at the blond's cute blushing, cursing himself in his mind.

"Why the hell do you do that?"

"I.." Naruto looked like he was on the verge to say something before a brief look of deepest agony crossed his face and Sasuke's jaw clenched, knowing by heart but refusing to admit that he still felt the same as the blond.

"It's a reminder," Naruto finally said and Sasuke gave one of his sharp nods. "Besides, don't think I haven't noticed that you are wearing my ring."

Sasuke gave the blond another of his unreadable looks then smirked slightly.

"I kept it. As a reminder," he echoed then started eating, and Naruto blew out a sigh through his nose, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"You do realize that people still are gossiping about weather you have kept it to keep hopeful youths thinking they have a chance at bay or as mockery," Naruto fell silent before whispering, Sasuke mirroring his words without a sound, their eyes showing a sadness they never wanted to have known,

"Or because you never left.. me."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes with a tired sigh, leaning back in the chair, long since having finished his meal. Naruto studied him for a moment before rising and tossing the cloth he'd been twiddling between his fingers onto the table.

"Fine. I accept. But goddamn you if you call an hour before take off," the blond groused and Sasuke nodded, not opening his eyes, his hands folded in that special way, lying over his face. Naruto growled in annoyance, at the world in general, as he turned at heel and stalked away, leaving Sasuke.

* * *

 

He was leaned back comfortably in the black car, his driver and everything-man speeding down the still calm streets towards the airport. He held his cell phone in his hand, tapping in a number that still made his stomach twist and hit call. Holding the device to his ear, he waited impatiently as it dialed, tapping his fingertips in a nervous staccato against the armrest.

 _"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want at fucking three twenty in the morning?"_ a sleepy voice groused and thin lips curled into a smirk that was partly affectionate, something the pale man would kill himself for before admitting.

"Morning to you too, sunshine. We are leaving in forty minutes," Sasuke dryly said and there was a moment of deadly silence before Naruto yelled,

_"WHAT!"_

"I suggest you hurry," Sasuke replied and the blond started cursing, shuffling telling Sasuke that he was trying to get dressed.

 _"Fuck you, Sasuke! I told you to give me some sort of advance note!"_ the blond screamed and the raven actually smiled.

"-I did, didn't I?"

 _"-_ Goddammit, _bastard!"_

"Hn. We are taking the next flight to Athens, hurry up. Don't care about any luggage, I can fix that." Sasuke said and Naruto cursed again before sighing and taking a deep breath.

_"Alright. I'll meet you there, don't run off without me."_

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, lowering his hand and ending the call as Naruto yelled at him again. His blue haired servant looked up with a small grin.

"He's as energetic as always, sir."

"Indeed. Indeed he is," Sasuke murmured, lifting his glass of wine and taking a sip as he looked out through the window, absentmindedly watching the houses they drove by.

Half an hour later, they parked and Suigetsu took the small portfolio he had with him as he got out of the car. He nodded his thanks as the loyal man gave him his case and they entered quickly, making their way over to the gates with astonishing speed since people stepped aside, stopped, stared and pointed at him, speaking with hushed voices. He ignored them and Suigetsu calmly walked a step behind him, a happy grin on his aging face. Blue hair was as tousled as always and Sasuke had long since stopped trying to get the man to comb it since it was a thing he loathed himself. An air hostess met them almost at the gate and Sasuke let Suigetsu confirm everything as he looked around for the moron known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"We have to go, sir."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, just about to turn when the still brown haired Naruto rushed up to him, breathlessly saying,

"Fuck you. Fuck you really, really much."

"Hn. Come on," Sasuke said, hiding his smirk as he walked pass the air hostess, Naruto by his side.

"What class?" Naruto asked curiously and Sasuke gave him an incredulous look and the blond rolled his eyes. "First. Alright."

"Moron." Sasuke shook his head then stepped into the plane, smirking at Naruto's curse when he didn't dodge low enough, a tan hand coming up to rub a red spot at his forehead. A moment later they were seated, Sasuke and Naruto side by side and Suigetsu behind them. The standard was high and they had plenty of space, a small table in front of them and both pillows and blankets piled up on a small shelf.

"Still as antisocial as always I suppose too," Naruto murmured and Sasuke rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"You choose the corner at the very front where no one can see you," the blond deadpanned and the raven snorted.

"Shut up. And do you really have to look so hideous?" the pale man wrinkled his nose and Naruto sighed lightly, glaring exasperatedly at him.

"Well, you did kick me out of bed right before we had to leave. I'm hungry, I didn't even have time for breakfast, much less for washing or brushing my hair."

"You are not going to accompany me looking like that," Sasuke said, a final tone in his voice that made Naruto purse his lips in annoyance.

"I don't want to be recognized, Sasuke."

"Don't worry. No one comes near me," the raven muttered, leaning back and closing his eyes with a deep sigh as they finally took off, the air hostesses going through the safety as the signs lit up and they all fastened their belts.

"When did you sleep last time, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, obvious worry in his voice.

"I don't remember," the raven shrugged but Suigetsu leaned forward and knocked on the blond's shoulder, making him turn.

"Last Friday, master Naruto."

"Thanks, Sui," Naruto said and the servant nodded, smiling when Sasuke gave him an exasperated glare.

"You do realize that's four days, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You are going to sleep and that's it," Naruto growled, pulling down the blind by the window before grabbing a blanket on a small shelf beside him. He draped it over the raven, ignoring his protests completely as that familiar feeling came over him as they lifted.

"I won't fall asleep, damn dobe. Not because I'm not tired, but because _I can't_ ," Sasuke irritably said, his dark eyes staring in annoyance at the tanned man.

"Shut it, Sasuke. I can make you fall asleep, don't worry about that," the blond said then the signs turned off and he unseated his belt, doing the same with Sasuke's before the raven could react. As the lights were dimmed, he lowered his seat and Sasuke's before pushing the armrests up. He glanced at Suigetsu who grinned slightly, pointedly looking away and moving so they couldn't be seen. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke against his chest, tucking the cover around the raven a little better before settling again with a soft sigh.

"I don't think this will work," Sasuke grumbled and Naruto rolled his eyes, soothingly rubbing the raven's back.

"Shut up and relax. It's a six hour flight to Athens," he murmured, lifting his other hand and beginning to comb it through Sasuke's dark, silken hair.

"Now sleep, Sasuke," he whispered, holding the raven close to himself, rocking him slightly. Sasuke sighed but kept his eyes closed, revealing in the painful familiarity of the blond's scent and the sound of his heartbeats. Less than ten minutes later, he was deeply asleep.

Naruto grabbed the hoodie Suigetsu handed him and draped it over Sasuke's head, shielding him from both sound and light then he looked over at the man who was frowning in worry.

"How much does he sleep, Sui? He's is completely exhausted," Naruto whispered and the man sighed before answering lowly,

"Very little. He sleeps maybe one hour during the nights and when he is really done for, he sleeps for about four hours before he wakes up again."

"How was he.. you know.. after." Naruto gently stroke the raven's back and Suigetsu sighed.

"Hurting. Naruto, I'm telling you this as a friend, but also because I don't want to see Sasuke like that again, but please, don't begin a new relationship with him if you are going to leave when this trip is over. I don't think Sasuke can handle that," the man seriously said and Naruto gave the man a painful smile.

"Do I look like someone that has gotten over him?"

"Not really," Suigetsu smiled wryly and Naruto sighed.

"There you've got you answer, I believe."

"You weren't angry with him for especially long.. what in the world made him leave?"

"We _did_ have a pretty bad fall out, Sui," Naruto mumbled, gently stroking the pale man's back, acutely aware of how content he was with him in his arms.

"Yeah, it was rather.. catastrophic," Suigetsu chuckled, remembering the newspapers that had screamed about the explosion those two had created during that charity ball over ten years ago. It had been a bad fall out, indeed. He had choked on his morning coffee that day, having read about their fight instead of hearing it from Sasuke who the night before had came home and slammed the door so hard the paintings had trembled and the windows rattled.

"Exactly. We were young and inexperienced, it was doomed to end badly," Naruto said and Suigetsu nodded then asked,

"He's as sarcastic and unpredictable as ever, isn't he?"

"Yes. He sent me an anonymous SMS and asked me to come to a restaurant. I still can't believe that I did come, no one sane would," the blond shook his head slightly and Suigetsu laughed silently.

"He was completely sure you would though."

"Gentlemen, something you would like? Coffee?" an air hostess pulling a wagon asked and Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Yeah, a sandwich and a latte would be nice. Do you have a chocolate bar too?"

"Yes, of course. What kind of sandwich would you like, sir?"

"One with ham, cheese and salad, please. And milk chocolate if you have one."

"Alright, there you go," the air hostess smiled at him, setting the requested food down on the small table.

"Can I pay a little later? I don't have my wallet on me."

"I'll take care of it, Naruto, sir," Suigetsu said and Naruto gave him a thankful smile, settling with his coffee in one hand and Sasuke tucked under his chin. He heard the blue haired man talk with the air hostess as he sipped on his coffee, soon seeing a red glint behind the blind and so pulling it up. As he ate his breakfast, he watched the sun color the world of clouds pink and apricot before he was blinded by it's light.

"Nngh.." Sasuke moaned, moving against his side and Naruto held his breath, letting out a soft sigh of relief when the raven calmed again, resting peacefully against his side. He stroke the pale man's back gently, leaning his head against Sasuke's as he closed his eyes, revealing in the nearness.

Sasuke blinked against the darkness, feeling Naruto's warm arms around him and hearing the blond's easy breathing. Lifting his hand, he pulled the garment lying over his head away and blinked against the broad daylight.

"Ah, hey, Sasuke," Naruto smiled at the tousled raven, reaching up and carefully combing Sasuke's hair into place, pushing a dark curl back behind a pale ear just as slender fingers caught his wrist and held on gently. Naruto almost flinched at the move, remembering how the pale man used to hold onto him when they woke up, so many years ago.

"How long did one sleep?" Sasuke smothered a yawn and Naruto's smile widened.

"For five hours. We're landing in Athens in one. At the moment, we're in Turkey."

Sasuke blinked at him then looked over to Suigetsu and muttered,

"Did he say five hours?"

"Yes, sir," Suigetsu carefully kept from grinning and Sasuke blinked then straightened his seat, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Five hours.." he muttered then saw Naruto reach for a cup with what probably was latte. Before the blond had fulfilled the move, he had snatched the milk chocolate bar from the table, startling the larger blond.

"Jeez, teme. It was yours either way," Naruto rolled cerulean blue eyes and Sasuke shrugged as he unwrapped the treat.

"Better to take the secure before the insecure."

"By stealing the chocolate before I can give it to you?" Naruto gave him a slightly irritated look and Suigetsu started snickering silently behind them, stopping before Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Did you like something, master Uchiha?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke shook his head before turning back and meeting Naruto's amused eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. You are bickering with your butler, I find it sort of endearing and very entertaining," the blond said and Sasuke shrugged, nibbling on the chocolate bar.

"Can you please go to the bathroom and do something about your hair?" he muttered and Naruto rose with a sigh, muttering as he walked away. A moment later, small shaking rattled the plane and the sign with the belts lit up again.

 _"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are going to get into some bad turbulence in about thirty seconds, please fasten your belts quickly,"_ the captain's voice said through the speakers and the old couple in the back of the section began mumbling worriedly.

"Dammit," Sasuke swore, rising but quickly being jerked back down by Suigetsu.

"No, sir. You are staying in your seat. Naruto will be fine," the blue haired man said firmly and Sasuke gave him a murderous look.

"Let. Go," the raven said, dangerously low and Suigetsu shook his head, buckling Sasuke in with one hand easily.

"No, Naruto asked me to stop you if something like this would occur. Now sit down and wait, Sasuke. Please," Suigetsu begged and Sasuke growled, clenching his hands hard as he sat down. Suigetsu leaned back when the shaking started and Sasuke had to unclench his hands and grip onto the armrests to not bounce in the seat. The plane creaked ominously and Sasuke heard someone throw up when the plane dipped abruptly. He watched the things jumping around on the floor, his vision blurry from the shaking. As soon as the shaking became milder, the captain said,

_"We well be out of the turbulence in a few moments, please, remain seated until the sign has been turned off."_

"Hell," Sasuke whispered, but waited impatiently until the shaking fully stopped, glad he did when a very sharp bounce came, then the sign turned off. He unbuckled and flew up, rushing forward to the toilet, Suigetsu at his heels. Knocking on the door, he called,

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright? Naruto!"

"Sirs, are there a problem?" a worried air hostess asked and Sasuke turned onyx eyes to her.

"Is this door able to unlock from the outside?"

"No?"

Sasuke turned to the door again, backed a step and kicked it in with a crash. The sight that met them wasn't nice and the air hostess fainted on the spot, forcing Suigetsu to catch her. Sasuke rushed into the blood splattered room and examined the blond quickly before pulling him out to the aisle. He ignored the peoples screaming as he tore his wrinkled and now bloody jacket off and tossed it away. He leaned down and listened for Naruto's breathing, placing his fingertips against the blond's neck, paling when he couldn't find a pulse. He clenched his teeth, ripped the blond's shirt apart and started doing heart massage, counting steadily to thirty before moving and tilting the tanned man's chin back, taking a deep breath before placing his lips over Naruto's and blowing, repeating the move. He continued with the heart massage steadily, as Suigetsu came back with a defibrillator as he heard the captain speak again,

_"Due to an emergency, we are landing in Ankara, immediately! Please, fasten your seat belts!"_

Sasuke continued with the CPR even as they dipped down and Suigetsu started the defibrillator, putting on the plates over Naruto's chest.

 _"Don't touch patient, analyzing!"_ the artificial voice said and Sasuke growled in annoyance, moving back quickly. _"Shock advised. Don't touch patient. Press flashing shock button."_

"Clear!" the blue haired man called, pushing the button. Naruto's body jerked violently but that was it and the artificial voice said,

_"Don't touch patient, analyzing! ... Shock advised. Don't touch patient. Press flashing shock button."_

"Clear!" Suigetsu called again and the crack was heard then Naruto gasped, blue eyes flying open as he began coughing hard and Sasuke slumped in relief.

 _"Start CPR_ _,_ _"_ the artificial voice instructed and Sasuke did, gently pushing Naruto to lie on his back again, listening to the rhythm the machine set up as he pushed.

 _"Good compressions. If the patient now are breathing, maintain open airways,"_ the artificial voice concluded and Sasuke glanced at the picture on the machine as he moved and sat down with his legs outstretched above Naruto.

"Come on, Nar." he murmured as he lifted the blond and Naruto moaned in protest. Sasuke put his neck over his thigh, making sure Naruto was breathing properly as he carded his fingers through the blond curls. Blue eyes fluttered open and Naruto's lips moved, making Sasuke lean down.

"Thanks," the blond sighed and Sasuke chuckled silently.

"Don't tell me you seriously thought I would just let you die, did you?"

"Hahah, teme..." Naruto whispered, lifting a hand and placing over Sasuke's left one that was resting on his aching chest. He closed his eyes and breathed out a soft sigh, Sasuke continuing to card his fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke.. we're not supposed to land," Naruto breathed and Sasuke snorted.

"Dobe, your heart stopped. We have to go down for landing, the captain already announced that we are landing in Ankara about now," Sasuke said, feeling how the plane bounced a tiny bit when it touched the ground and Naruto frowned.

"Sasuke.. my back hurts," the blond whispered and Sasuke worriedly nodded.

"Alright, you have to sit up, Nar," he said and Naruto grimaced as Sasuke helped him sit up.

"Get me a first aid kit!" Sasuke called and an air hostess rushed away immediately, quickly returning with it and giving it to him. Sasuke picked out gauze bandage and to compresses, waving to Suigetsu to give him a hand. The blue haired man sat down and started wrapping gauze bandage around Naruto's torso as Sasuke held the compresses in place over the deep gash across the blond's lower back.

"Sas.. Sas, it hurts," Naruto whimpered and Sasuke nodded, gently stroking the blond's arm with his free hand.

"You're being strong, Nar. Just a second more," Sasuke said and Suigetsu fastened the bandage, helping Sasuke to lower Naruto down into lying position again.

"Very good, Naruto," Suigetsu said and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Messy rather. I just remember hitting my head on the.. washbasin, then it's black until I woke with Sasuke over me," the blond sighed and Sasuke gently carded his fingers through his hair.

"I don't feel well," Naruto muttered with another frown and Sasuke grabbed a ice cube from a nearby pool with water and ran it over the man's forehead, smirking when the blond's frown smoothed out.

"You probably have a concussion, warn me if you're going to be sick," the raven said and Naruto gave a nod, relaxing as the ice cooled him down.

* * *

 

Sasuke paced outside the blond's room, talking hectically in a phone, gesturing with his free hand. He heard how the doors opened and quickly ended the call with a,

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" a doctor asked and Sasuke immediately asked,

"Is he alright? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. Your quick action saved him. And we believe that his heart stopped because of lack of oxygene, a choking fit that restricted his airways due to panicking. It seems to be the only explanation since he swears his congenital heart defect should not be an issue. He wants to see you," the doctor smiled calmly and Sasuke took a deep breath, nodding.

"Thanks," he said and the doctor pointed at the room.

"Get going, before he falls asleep."

Sasuke quickly entered, hearing the door close behind him. He swallowed at the sight of the over six foot tall man looking so small in the white hospital bed, those thin tubes attached to his wrist and with oxygen to his nose, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Azure blue eyes were half closed and Naruto turned and looked at him, managing a small smile.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he quickly walked over to the blond, taking the hand reaching for him.

"I'm just tired. They wanted to keep me for the night though. Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a worried frown as he ran blue eyes over the raven and Sasuke looked down at himself.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, it's.. your blood, actually," he said and Naruto let out an amused snort, laughing quietly.

"Are you taking in on a hotel or do you have a house here?"

"Hn."

"Good. You need new clothes," Naruto whispered, his eyes falling shut and Sasuke sighed softly, letting his head hang to relax slightly and so being caught of guard when Naruto spoke up again, gently murmuring, "I've missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, looking at the blond with a confused cue in onyx depths. A pale hand reached out and touched the small earring the tanned man was wearing with one fingertip.

"You.. didn't keep this as a reminder, did you?" he mumbled softly and Naruto let out a soft sigh.

"... Not really."

"You are st-.."

"Still in love with you? I thought that much was obvious," Naruto looked at him, azure blue eyes intensive and Sasuke moved his hand from blond curls, the pale fingers trembling.

"Oh," Naruto murmured, noticing it directly and Sasuke curled his hand into a fist, dropping it to his side. The ring of gold on his left hand shimmered in the sharp light and Naruto moved his hand and touched the ring briefly before moving it away again. "I don't think you kept this as a reminder either. If you wanted solely a reminder, you could have put it back in it's box and left it in a drawer. But you're wearing it."

 _"¡¿Y qué? Tú eres estúpido, ¡no comprendes que he dicho! Ahora, ¡te comportas que un chico pequeño que no tiene nada sentido! No es possible, el amor... Pero, te amo, Naruto, te amo. Te quiero,"_ Sasuke's voice held such passion that it could break one's heart and Naruto could only blink at the man who was looking at him with sad onyx eyes. Never before had he heard the raven speak so much Spanish at once, despite knowing very well that the man had grown up with a Spanish family when he lost his parents. The only things he had understood fully were those that had been whispered to him during hot sleepless nights over ten years ago.

"Let me guess, you are calling me a moron, you are probably saying that I have nothing between my ears or likewise, and then you said _te amo._ I love you." Naruto smiled shyly when Sasuke smirked tiredly.

"Hn. Something like that, yes."

"Teme, you're not allowed to be upset and hold my hand at the same time, I will have bruises," the blond then murmured and Sasuke quickly let go, looking startled and Naruto bent his fingers and stretched them out once, grimacing slightly.

"Jeez, you are strong," he muttered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," he sighed and Naruto gave him a strange look before his hand suddenly shot up and gripped the raven's collar in a hard grip, jerking him down. Sasuke didn't have time to protest before hot lips were pressed hard against his own and he instantly melted into the blond's still familiar kiss. Then he realized exactly what was happening and let out a shocked, muffled shout, trying to tear away.

 _"Parada! Caída.. mí!"_ Sasuke struggled violently, tears coming to his eyes unbidden as Naruto let go and he flew back. His hand shot up and he covered his mouth as he stared with wide eyes at the blond.

"Sorry, Sas, but I can't pretend anymore," Naruto whispered and Sasuke backed away from hurt blue eyes, seeing the same longing in them as he felt. The next second he spun around and ran out the door, quickly running away from the room.

For a while, Naruto stared up at the white ceiling then he burst.

"Damn it!" he yelled, slapping his hand against the bed as he lifted his other and covered his eyes, a few tears spilling from his eyes before the drugs dragged him under.

* * *

 

Sasuke sank down on a staircase on a deserted street that led down to the water, leaning against a white wall for support. He stared unseeingly at the water, trembling fingers running over his lips as he rocked back and forth before he leaned his head in his hands and did something he almost never had. He cried.

* * *

 

Suigetsu found him drinking tea at a small restaurant in a park five or six hours later, still covered in blood and now with red eyes and flaming cheeks. Sasuke watched the limousine pull up on the street at the other side of the restaurant and people stared openly, pointing at the car curiously. The waiter that he had ordered from was still watching him worriedly and when Suigetsu came in through the door, he immediately rushed over to the blue haired man and began speaking to him. Sasuke continued to study the picture before him even as he noticed that Suigetsu came up behind him.

"I got new clothes for you, master Uchiha."

"Sui, it's Sasuke. I've told you that," Sasuke sighed as he put the picture back in his pocket and the waiter came up to them, the raven lifting a eyebrow when the man stopped before him.

"Ah.. I just, I'm wondering if you are alright, sir?"

"I am. Sui, pay him for the tea, please."

"Of course, sir," Suigetsu agreed and Sasuke gave him a mild glare.

"Oh, no. Please, it's fine," the waiter protested and Sasuke sighed, rising.

"Alright. You are going to take the money. I do not eat for free and I am not up to arguing right now so just take it," he said, giving the waiter a glare that silenced his protests. Sasuke nodded then walked away, crossing through the people standing by the limousine. He opened the back door and slammed it shut behind him, the surrounding people gaping at him.

"Just how wealthy is that man if he refuses to have a cup of tea on the house?" the waiter muttered incredulously and Suigetsu smiled as he picked up the requested money plus a bit more, giving it to the waiter.

"Thanks for looking after him. I know you did. And he is a multi-billionaire," the blue haired man said, leaving the waiter staring with wide eyes and open mouth after Sasuke who was invisible.

One hour later they where at the small apartment Sasuke had in the city and the raven almost jumped three feet into the air when Naruto greeted them from the living room's couch with a soft,

"Hi, Sasuke. Sui."

"How the hell did you get here?" Sasuke asked, clearly shocked and Naruto grinned.

"Taxi."

"Jesus.." Sasuke grumbled, walking away towards his bedroom and shutting the door – hard – behind himself, making Suigetsu cringe.

"Damn it, it was one kiss! One kiss!" the blond slammed his head against the armrest, moaning pathetically at the pain it resulted in. Suigetsu gave him a glare, already having threatened to kill the blond when he had showed up earlier and also already demanded an explanation.

"You have no one but yourself to blame," the man replied sourly and Naruto grumbled, his face pressed into a pillow,

"You should be nice to the sick."

"I am _not_ going to be nice to you until Sasuke's smiling again!" Suigetsu yelled as he entered the kitchenette, the sound of cabinet doors being opened and slammed shut echoing loudly in the apartment.

* * *

 

Later that night, when the darkness had wrapped the city in its gentle embrace and all sounds from the streets had quieted down, leaving only the sound of a clock ticking, Sasuke came out of his room. A small breeze was making the white, thin curtains covering the balcony door flutter and Sasuke leaned back against the wall for a second, letting the chilly air blow over his face. In the almost nonexistent light, he looked ghastly, his pale skin almost glowing and his onyx eyes like dark voids without any light whatsoever. He padded through the apartment silently and pushed the door into the guestroom open without a sound. He took a deep breath as he closed it behind himself then he looked over at Naruto. The man looked as ethereal as ever, the long, lean body a healthy caramel colored tan and fuzzy hair at last its normal sunshine blond. Blue eyes were locked at the ceiling, a corner of the blanket pulled over the man's hips, and Naruto didn't even blink when the raven crouched beside the bed, looking at him.

"You shouldn't be lying awake. The clock is five to two," he whispered and the blond let out a sigh he had been holding in.

"You're not one to talk. You should be asleep as well."

"It's different in my case. I'm an insomniac and besides, I already slept half an hour."

Naruto sighed again.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked bluntly and Sasuke cringed slightly.

"My pillow is wet and I haven't cried in my sleep nor dreamed of you since the first two months after I left."

"Why?"

"Why I haven't cried?" Sasuke repeated, surprise and a hint of dry amusement in his voice. Naruto rolled azure blue eyes.

"No, why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to own the market and I couldn't try to achieve that as long as I stayed with you. Being with you made me vulnerable. You are my weakness, Naruto. My only one," Sasuke whispered gently and Naruto winched at the honesty in those words, biting his cheek so hard he drew blood.

He _knew_ Sasuke was right because he was the raven's strength. He had completed Sasuke in a way no one else could and Sasuke had fulfilled him in return. As with everything regarding them, nothing was ever easy but that was something they could understand better than spoken words. In Sasuke, he found a safety and understanding he had never experienced before that day they had met at Konoha High, eighteen years ago. He still remembered the gorgeous raven-haired teen he had discovered the very first day he had entered Konoha high at the age of fifteen. Sasuke had been sixteen, a few months older than himself, and devastatingly handsome, girls and even some boys swarming around him. The first time they had met, Naruto had jerked him into an empty classroom as the whole fan club rushed pass outside. Sasuke had been both surprised and grateful and the blond had from that day named himself the raven's bodyguard, and, being who he was, Sasuke took it very well. Two months later they were an inseparable couple, and people quickly learned to not make fun of the new boy in school. It wasn't until that disastrous day Sasuke had declared he was leaving when they had been twenty-three respective twenty-four, anything had gone wrong. They had been too much involved in each other to be able to stand being away from each other more than a couple of weeks and even than they fought, it was rare Sasuke actually kicked Naruto out onto the couch or the blond decided to stay there on his own.

"I remember you saying that, but it had a different meaning," the blond whispered, his voice thick with emotion and Sasuke appeared to be a little taken aback. The raven's voice was agonized when he mumbled,

"My only one.. my love, my everything, _mi corazón_.. it had but I don't think that ever changed."

Naruto groaned and lifted his hands, covering his face with them.

"If you are done, I suggest you leave. About immediately, Sas. I don't think I'll be able to keep from doing something drastic much longer."

"Sorry, but I don't want to. Leave, I mean."

"I know what you mean," Naruto sighed, removing his hands before finally turning his head and looking at the pale man. Sasuke gave him a small smirk he recognized so well that it cut like a white hot knife through him. "Aw, _to hell with it."_

Not able to stop, he lunged for the man, landing in a heap on top of the shocked raven and peppered him with kisses. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck before eagerly answering his kiss, moaning unashamedly as he plundered his mouth. Naruto wrapped warm arms around him and a moment later, he found himself on his back on the bed, the blond on top of him again.

"God, one _missed_ this!" Sasuke gasped when they split and Naruto chuckled dryly.

"Like I missed having you in my arms every single night the past ten years?" he whispered and Sasuke tried to smother a laugh, not succeeding.

"One would think so, wouldn't one?" he mumbled and Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed the raven-haired man again, soon extremely annoyed over the man's clothes.

"Why the hell did you come here fully dressed?" he growled and Sasuke gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Because one wasn't really sure if you were up or not and one don't-.."

"I wasn't criticizing you, Sas. I was merely objecting to your choice of clothing because I'm impatient," Naruto laughed, tenderly caressing the raven's cheek before leaning down and giving him another kiss as he began unbuttoning the shirt, exploring the pale skin with his hand. Sasuke ran his hands over the blond's bare back, tracing his spine with nimble fingers, head tilted to the side slightly.

"'Sides, I need to learn you all over again," Naruto smirked slyly and Sasuke frowned slightly at him.

"Don't do anything you might regr-mm.. _ohh_.."

Naruto grinned when he found that spot behind the raven's ear, nibbling on it carefully as Sasuke arched his neck easily, sighing in bliss.

"You were saying?" he whispered before taking the lobe of Sasuke's ear between his teeth and tugging lightly. The words the raven said wasn't by any means the ones he intended to say from the beginning.

"Get out of this now," Naruto then mumbled irritably, glaring at the shirt and Sasuke sat up and pulled it off with a smirk.

"One am not like you who sleeps completely nude," he murmured and Naruto groaned.

"Stop talking like that!" he begged, leaning in and pressing his lips against Sasuke's again. The raven smiled before tilting his head to the side and answering the blond's kiss fully. Naruto pulled the pale man closer, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and putting his hands into his back pockets. He began wriggling his fingers and Sasuke's kissing got more and more distracted until he broke away and leaned on his shoulder, eyes closed and panting.

"Can you please stop teasing one to death?" he moaned and Naruto grinned against his jet black hair, not stopping as he whispered,

"I told you to stop talking like that. You know what I think of it. Besides, when did you shower? You smell wonderful."

"About.. an hour ago," Sasuke replied and Naruto nodded lightly then mumbled,

"I didn't hear anything."

"Can be because one's walls are all soundproof. And one is very good at moving silently," Sasuke murmured and Naruto gave a vulpine grin.

"Soundproof, huh?" the blond smirked and pressed kisses in a row from petal colored lips down a well defined jaw to the raven's left shoulder. Naruto stopped and jerked back in surprise almost immediately.

"You kinky bastard! When did you get this?" he exclaimed and Sasuke snickered.

"Are you referring to the stud in one's ear or the tattoo on one's shoulder?"

"Wait, what? You got a piercing too!" Naruto stared at him, seeing the sly smirk playing over smooth lips. He looked Sasuke over carefully so he wouldn't have missed anything and would get another shock, then he traced the tattooed fleur-de-lis with his fingertips. Sasuke shuddered, head falling back with a soft moan.

"But still as sensitive, I see," the blond grinned abruptly and Sasuke gasped when warm fingertips were replaced by a wet tongue, tracing the pattern of the black tattoo carefully. He buried his fingers in blond, fuzzy hair, holding Naruto close, his other hand on the mattress behind him for support.

"One would like you to stop that!" Sasuke managed and Naruto smirked then sucked hard on the inked skin, drawing a cry from the pale man.

"You hold me in place if you haven't noticed," he pointed out as he littered a pale neck with kisses and nips. Sasuke's hand shifted through his hair and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning.

"And one would like you to shut up," Sasuke mumbled, leaning in and pressing small kisses to tan skin, purposefully avoiding full lips.

"Sas.." Naruto whined and the raven smirked before sucking a red mark into soft skin, just where he could feel the blond's racing pulse. The moan of pleasure was making him feel only hotter and with a mental sigh, he gave up and eagerly kissed the slightly younger man again. Naruto took over the kiss almost immediately, plundering his mouth and being studiously careful to find and tease every single sensitive spot.

Naruto had replaced his hands in Sasuke's back pockets and again he was wriggling his fingers, a frown of anticipation and distraction appearing on Sasuke's features. Naruto smirked then moved his hands, slipping his fingers inside the jeans' lining. He snapped the button open and pulled the zipper down, smiling when Sasuke moaned.

"Commando?"

_"¿Y qué?"_

"Nothing," Naruto was still smiling as he pulled the jeans down, azure blue eyes mischievous as they met Sasuke's onyx orbs. Sasuke's eyes rolled back before falling shut with a breathy moan as slender fingers wrapped around his hot, hard member and stroked tantalizingly slow. Naruto pulled his jeans of fully then whispered,

"Lube?"

"In the drawer," Sasuke breathed and Naruto leaned to the side and opened the drawer by the bed, picking up the tube. He tossed it onto the bed then leaned over Sasuke and kissed him deeply.

"Turn over," he murmured when they split and Sasuke gave him a confused look before complying.

He shivered as Naruto ran his hands up over his chest, paying extra attention to pert nipples before moving to his back and in long strokes caressing his back. Naruto's soft breath against his neck was relaxing, and he was caught of guard when warm hands settled over his hips. Sasuke moaned when Naruto pressed his lips against his neck and started trailing kisses down his back, which made the blond grin. The raven gasped when the blond's hold over his hips tightened and he was lifted until he was on his knees.

"Nar! What are you doing!" the pale man choked, blushing madly as Naruto's warm hands gently spread firm buttocks apart, making said blond groan silently when his mind was invaded by all the things he could do – and had done – to that tightly puckered hole. But first thing comes first..

Sasuke cried out in shock when he leaned down and relentlessly slid his tongue over the small hole, gently pushing against the ring with the tip. The pale man trembled fiercely as he pushed in hard before moving back to lick and nip on the tender skin around. The reprieve never lasted long as he always went right back for more, pushing harder and further inside the tight heat, coating inner walls as liberally as possible.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, face buried in a pillow and his upper chest pressed against the bed. He still was completely unable to comprehend how something so unsanitary and dirty and _utterly fucking_ wrong could feel so damn good and erotic! The noises coming out of his mouth were completely out of his control, and to make matters worse the wet sounds Naruto's mouth kept making were now the cause of his shamelessly dripping cock.

"N-naruto, st-stop! Stop, you moron!" Sasuke was very close to screaming and Naruto drew back and smirked, taking a second to study the man. The raven was gripping the sheets hard, his whole body trembling as he gasped for air and Naruto's smirk widened into a grin. He moved his left hand from Sasuke's hip and gently caressed the raven's inner thigh in light motions, pulling a moan from the man.

Sasuke yelled out in shock when he leaned down and plunged his tongue back into the hot body, redoubling his efforts, determined to see the gorgeous man come undone. He gripped onto Sasuke's hip harder with his right hand as the raven started squirming, moaning unrestrainedly and crying out loudly.

This was one of the things he loved with the man, how vocal he was in bed, something that had surprised him at first taking how silent Sasuke was usually.

He moved his left hand and wrapped his arm around the raven's waist, slender fingers encircling a hot, moist and pulsing member. It took two firm strokes before the pale man came with a loud moan, warm liquid coating tan fingers. Naruto leaned back as Sasuke trembled with after-shocks and after a moment of satisfied grinning, he gently turned the raven-haired man to lie on his back. Sasuke's eyes was glazed over and his skin damp with sweat as his chest heaved with the effort of breathing and Naruto felt something warm swell inside him, and tad bit of pride along with it.

He leaned over the pale man, placing his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and whispered hotly and teasingly into a pale ear,

"If you are coherent, I wonder how hard you'll cum with my cock in you?"

Sasuke sobered immediately and directed a glare at the blond, ignoring the fact that Naruto's words had put the blush onto his cheeks and that he was hard once again, from the sheer imagination and memory that accompanied that statement. He would never admit that he could be brought to the brink of insane and unadulterated need for the man by his words alone.

"One would like you to stop talking, as one already said," the raven finally muttered and Naruto chuckled then smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a intensive, hot kiss. Answering just as fiercely, he devoured a succulent mouth, drawing Sasuke's tongue teasingly into his own mouth before forcing it away and plunging back inside. He reached up with his clean hand and clenched it in jet black hair, using his grip to kiss the man even more forcefully. Sasuke groaned as he combed his fingers through silky blond hair, long, milky legs bending and wrapping around the blond's own. Naruto broke their passionate kiss and laid his forehead against Sasuke's, smiling softly as he murmured,

"God, have I missed you."

Sasuke blushed again, a shy cue finding its way into onyx eyes swirling with passionate desire and tender love. The raven smiled tentatively and gently pecked the blond's lips once.

"One missed you very much too," he whispered and Naruto broke into a warm grin, pulling the raven into another deep kiss, pouring his heart into the action. Sasuke's reaction wasn't entirely what he'd expected.

With a growl, the pale man's eyes hardened and the larger blond gasped in surprise when he found himself on his back, Sasuke on top of him, smirking. Naruto snorted with amusement before settling tan hands over pale hips.

"Want me to prepare you?" he murmured and Sasuke shook his head with a small smile.

"No. One is fine, it wasn't that long since one did something likely," the raven mumbled before shock and annoyance marked finely sculpted features as he realized what the now frowning blond had heard.

"One did not mean like what you are thinking, one meant by oneself, like when you weren't home during several days!" he explained frantically as Naruto moved to back away, the blond stilling and giving him a skeptic look before sighing and settling as he thought,

_Well, I do remember those days._

"Mind your words, Sasuke," he murmured, reaching up and caressing a pale cheek. Sasuke swallowed thickly and Naruto frowned in worry, sitting up and pulling the man into a firm embrace. Sasuke buried his head against his shoulder and Naruto moved his hand in calming strokes over a tense back. "You didn't think I would leave, did you?"

"Of course one did! One know you to be unpredictable." Sasuke held onto him tighter and Naruto groaned inwardly.

"Sasuke, _please_ don't talk like that!" he begged and the raven chuckled quietly.

"Not likely, one knows what you think about it," the man breathed, moist lips pressed against the blond's ear and Naruto shivered. Sasuke moaned and his eyes fell shut when the man kissed him fiercely before breaking apart just as he was really getting into it. Whining in disappointment, and glaring at the blond when he smirked, he promptly pushed said blond back down and kissed him in earnest again.

Naruto smiled into the kiss for a second then he gave into the urge to search the pale man's body and he let his hands roam over smooth skin as Sasuke dominated the kiss. As before, Sasuke twitched when he ran his hands over his ribs, but he didn't even think about tickling the man as he continued to firm thighs. He ran his fingertips over the raven's inner thighs, smiling at the soft, quiet moans he got as reward for his easy teasing. After a few moments, Sasuke had had enough and he plucked the lube from the bed, pressing out some of the clear gel onto his fingers and warming it for a second. Naruto smiled at the concentration on that handsome face and at once, he missed the raven's glasses. He was about to voice that thought but he instead he let out an unstoppable moan as Sasuke wrapped his hand around his member and stroked carefully, torturously slow.

"Sasuke, you better stop," he warned and the raven did, smirking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I want you, Naruto. Badly," Sasuke whispered and Naruto almost jumped when the raven abandoned the old way to speak. The sincerity in those words made his heart beat faster, and he saw the need clearly in onyx eyes.

"I hoped for so much, Uchiha Sasuke," he murmured, smiling and now Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smirk. The blond hissed when the raven lifted his hard member and pressed it against that tightly puckered hole. He moaned when the head of his erection popped inside a searingly hot body and Sasuke's eyes rolled back slightly before they shut. Naruto heard the raven breathe and saw how a pale chest heaved heavily.

"You're bigger than I remember," the raven stated, almost soundlessly and his voice raspy and Naruto gave him a quick smile before whispering back,

"And you even more gorgeous, hot and tight."

That effectively made Sasuke blush.

"Shut up, moron," the pale man muttered, shifting atop of the blond, gasping in pleasure-pain when more of the blond sunk into him.

Naruto smothered a laugh when the raven swore rather meticulously, even in Spanish, head tilted back and petal lips parted in blissful rapture. He himself was trying hard to ignore the urge to come directly from the tightness and heat of Sasuke's body, his fingers tearing a little in the sheet. He gritted his teeth hard as Sasuke lowered himself fully onto his rigid member, breathing rapidly through his nose. After a short moment, that felt like eternity, Sasuke licked dry lips and carefully rose a little before sinking back down, his hands braced against the blond's chest. Onyx eyes flew back open with a surprised gasp when the blond gave in and thrust up, tan hands firmly pulling him down. Naruto grinned when Sasuke's lips curled in a smile, eyes lowering to half mast again. He ran his hands over the man's hips, then carefully rolled them over, Sasuke clenching around him. The raven smirked up at him and he chuckled, reaching up and stroking an ivory cheek.

"You're still as.. dominating, one see," Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his legs around the blond's waist, smiling softly as he quickly touched his lips to the inside of the man's wrist. Naruto's eyes darkened slightly and Sasuke briefly wondered if he'd upset the blond, before he reached up and pressed a delicate kiss to a whiskered cheek.

"Damn it."

And Sasuke screamed when Naruto pulled back and thrust into him hard, hitting his prostrate dead-on. He moaned when the blond set a slow but hard pace, each lengthy stroke making him see stars and his breath hitch. A pair of warm lips closed around a hard nipple and Sasuke arched with a cry, gasping out the blond's name as blunt nails drew red lines over a tan back. Naruto nipped sharply on his collarbone in return, his thrusts picking up in speed and intensity, making Sasuke cling to him. Moans spilled rapidly from parted lips and Naruto buried his face against a pale shoulder, groaning when Sasuke began meeting his thrusts, clenching hard around him every time he pulled back. Sasuke's head fell back with a long moan as he pushed in hard and stayed there for a second, moving his hips in a circular motion, grinding into the pale body. Blue eyes began turning violet and Sasuke shouted his name when he pulled back and slammed in, setting a brutal pace.

"God, Sasuke.." Naruto breathed then bit the raven's shoulder and Sasuke gasped, barely able to get enough air, every breath immediately leaving him in a moan, his own sounds almost drowning those the blond made. He cried out again when slender fingers wrapped around his member, stroking in the same pace as the blond's erratic thrusts. He saw starts when the tanned man flicked his wrist just like _that-ohmyfuckinggod, right there!_

"Please, Naruto, _please!_ " he cried, moaning uncontrollably as he felt a tidal wave of pleasure begin to rise within him, the hot coil inside him becoming unbearable. Naruto pressed a soft kiss against his neck, tasting salt, and, his own vision flickering between whitest light and deepest dark, murmured,

"Come for me, baby."

The blond's deep voice was what threw him over the edge and he threw his head back with a guttural scream, his whole body convulsing and trembling. Naruto groaned when Sasuke's body fluttered around him and he thrust in hard once, twice then came with a cry of the pale man's name, his head pressed against a sweaty neck.

When he managed to collect the shattered pieces of his mind, he slipped out of Sasuke's warm body and drew the pale man close. The raven snuggled into him with a satisfied hum, a pale leg thrown over slim tan. Naruto smiled, holding Sasuke close as he played with raven colored hair.

* * *

 

Suigetsu stumbled over the floor, rubbing his eyes as he walked pass the couch, seeing Naruto's blond hair over the backrest and hearing some of the news. He grumbled irritated to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sui, make some coffee, will you!" Sasuke called and he yawned then called back,

"Yes, master."

He started the percolator and set a salver with cups and plates, then picked out the scones he'd made the evening before and orange marmalade and butter. He poured himself a glass of fruit juice and downed it in one go, ignoring Sasuke's shouted warning to not choke on the drink. He poured up the coffee and added sugar and milk into Sasuke's, then he lifted up the salver and carried it into the living room. He gasped and almost dropped it when he saw exactly where Sasuke was.

"Master Sasuke!" he exclaimed, obviously upset and Sasuke opened onyx eyes, looking at him questioningly. He was lying between Naruto's legs, his head and upper back on the blond's chest, the man's arms wrapped tightly around him and his own arms over the blond's.

"What, Sui?" he asked and Suigetsu gaped like a fish for a couple of seconds before he abruptly started laughing, making Sasuke frown and Naruto look up in mild confusion.

"I should have known you two would end up in bed, taken how serious you acted yesterday," he chuckled as he carried the salver to the table and set it down, smiling at them both.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, reaching out and grabbing his coffee. Naruto shifted and Sasuke gave him a chiding look. "One would like you to be still."

Suigetsu smiled at Naruto's somewhat pained look then politely looked away when the blond grabbed the raven's chin and tilted his head back to give him a hard kiss. Sasuke obviously enjoyed the display of affection and Suigetsu coughed mildly before he looked back at them.

"So, Naruto is kissing you and you don't protest, and you are speaking like _that_ again. I assume all is well, then," the blue haired man said and Naruto smiled before burying his face into Sasuke's hair, after a moment looking up and asking,

"What shampoo did you by him? It smells wonderful."

"Hm.. I think it was Finesse's Clean + Simple, one of those hypoallergenic shampoo's. Apparently it works very well," Suigetsu smirked at Sasuke who pointedly looked at the TV.

"Are you still allergic to everything called perfume or scented soap?" Naruto asked as he nuzzled Sasuke's silken hair with his nose.

"Hn."

"Bastard," Naruto laughed softly at Sasuke's grunt, hugging him tightly.

"Well, eat some. We have to leave in half an hour, else we'll miss the flight to Athens. I suppose you were doing something important, master Sasuke."

"I was meeting with the PM, yes," Sasuke shrugged, trying to smother a smile at Naruto's affectionate snuggling.

"Wait, you mean PM as in the Prime Minister?" the blond then said and Sasuke nodded, disappointed that Naruto had stopped.

"Yeah. It isn't really that important, but we've been negotiating the last months for an agreement over my up and coming world domination of the market. I've never had so fun before," Sasuke smirked and Naruto chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against his temple and while Sasuke was distracted, Suigetsu smirked at the very obvious hickeys on his master's neck.

"That sounds important enough to me," he then said and clapped his hands and ordered,

"Now eat, else it'll get bad."

The two men dove in on the breakfast and Suigetsu noticed with a grin that Naruto left the best pieces of the scones to Sasuke who passed the blond the orange marmalade without being asked in return. He shook his head once then walked around the couch back into the kitchen, smiling to himself.

* * *

 

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you!"

"Prime Minister," Sasuke bowed his head slightly and so skillfully avoided the outstretched hand. The man retracted his hands quickly and bowed politely then Suigetsu's blue hair caught his attention.

"Good day," he said and Suigetsu smiled briefly before bowing from his waist and down, straightening quickly.

"..curse that damn phone! I hate traveling! Sui, where's-ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned in mild annoyance, fighting to keep the soft smile that tugged at his lips away from his face. Naruto was carrying a backpack, swearing over the personal at the checks that had thought his water bottle to be liquor, and on top of that, vodka! He was a fucking abstainer, for God's sake! His mood hadn't gotten any better by having to call Sakura, his manager, and tell her to stop the paparazzi invading his house, probably in this very moment.

Shortly, the blond looked like was about to murder someone, or become a walking thunderstorm, a feeling Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"Yes, Nar?" he answered, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist and using his free hand to pull the tanned man down to bury his face against his neck. Sasuke had long ago learned that it was a surefire way to calm the blond down, but sometimes the anger overruled the blond's senses and then it only resulted in a quick but intense fuck.

"You better still have that house by the sea, I need to go swimming before I burst a vein," Naruto murmured against pale skin, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and taking deep calming breaths. Sasuke snickered softly and silently, then whispered into his ear,

"Yes, I do. But you do realize it's July? It will be a furnace outside."

"It's fine. I didn't move to Shanghai from Egypt because of the heat. I needed new people around me, people that didn't know who I was yet," Naruto smiled and pressed his lips against the raven's neck before straightening. "Thanks, Sas. It helped."

Sasuke smirked, nodding before managing to turn around again without letting go of the blond and somehow Naruto's left arm settled around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Prime Minister Obito, I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto, world famous rock star and my-.."

"Partner. As for now," Naruto interrupted and grinned before sticking out his hand and shaking the other man's hand.

"How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you. I'm Obito, Prime Minister of Greece," the man smiled back and Naruto looked him over once, taking in the strict suit and the coal black hair with just a tint of gray. And, he discovered something rather remarkable.

"You and Sas is related, aren't you? For all I can see, under that tan hides another Uchiha," the blond said with a matter of fact voice and Sasuke and Obito exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

"He's the first! He's the very first, isn't he!" Obito said, laughing warmly and Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. Very good, Nar, very good. Yes, Obito is my uncle, I think it is," the raven said, tilting his head back and getting a quick kiss from Naruto, who was smiling smugly.

"Right. I lived with you for what? Eight years? Then I lived without you ten. I learned to recognize an Uchiha very well. Do you know that you are almost untraceable?"

"Just a security necessity," Sasuke murmured and Naruto hugged his lover close.

"Nah, it's just a tad bit extreme. I was beginning to think you had thrown in the towel," he mumbled and Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking back at Obito.

"Say it, uncle. I'm still waiting," Sasuke said and Obito sighed.

"Am I really that transparent? But alright. I thought you two were fighting, when did you make up? And Naruto, I heard you almost scared Sasuke to hell and back when your heart stopped in the plane. What on Earth happened?" the dark-haired man asked and Naruto sighed, hefting his backpack up better.

"It's a long story. Let's meet up for coffee or dinner, right now I would like to change, eat and bath. I am rather tired, due to the circumstances," Naruto said apologetically and Sasuke gave the man a stunned look before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, that will be just fine. What about later today, around eight?" Obito smiled and Sasuke nodded.

"That will be excellent. If you excuse us, uncle, I agree with Naruto that a piece of food and a bath would be nice," Sasuke said and Obito nodded.

"Well, then have a nice day, Sasuke, Naruto," the man bowed slightly and Sasuke and Naruto did the same, saying their good byes.

* * *

 

Sasuke felt restless. He was walking through the corridors in the large mansion, trying to find his blond dobe, desperate to talk to someone. Opening a door, the one to the library, he called,

"Naruto?"

He received no answer and so shut the door, muttering as he continued down. After a while of fruitless searching, he went out onto the balcony and looked out over the sea. And, which he should have known, in the azure blue waves swam his lost blond, again. Smirking, he made his way down to the private beach, his clothes dropping behind him as he walked, not caring one bit about the sand. Fully naked he waded out into the warm water and began swimming through lazy waves towards Naruto who hadn't noticed him yet. The last bit, he dove under the water and swam over to the tanned man as silently as possible. He touched to blond's back, hearing Naruto scream in shock and abruptly turn around, cerulean blue eyes wild. He broke the surface and snickered at the racing pulse he could see on the blond's neck.

"Fuck, you scared me!" Naruto growled and Sasuke smirked, not saying anything as he easily circled the blond, hands trailing over caramel colored skin. When he finally moved closer, Naruto had calmed down and had a curious and wicked light in his eyes. He moaned breathlessly when long arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against a plain chest, tanned fingers splaying over his taut stomach. A hot arousal pressed alluringly against him, nestling between his buttocks, the blond nipping on his neck as he arched it with a moan.

"Right here? In the water?" Naruto grinned and he nodded, onyx eyes burning with fire from deep within as he looked over his shoulder at the blond.

"One needs you, and wants you," Sasuke moaned, rocking into the blond.

"I need something to stand on, Sas," Naruto murmured, sucking a hickey into pale skin. Sasuke sighed then lifted a hand and pointed at a high cliff about ten meters away and said,

"That cliff has some steps on it, carved on my command, and a wall polished into it."

"Huh. You really have a special taste, Sas," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke smirked, then broke free reluctantly and quickly swam away before the large hands could grab him. Naruto growled then dove and swam after him. Sasuke laughed then began crawling, soon reaching the steps he'd talked about. Naruto swam to the step where he was sitting, waiting. He smirked at the man then yelped when Naruto grabbed his hips hard and jerked him back into the water. His cry became a moan when the blond caught his lips in a bruising kiss and simultaneously pushed two fingers into his body, poking that sweet spot inside him hard. The warm water worked as a makeshift lubricant but even though, he let out a muffled wail of pain. Hot tendrils of pleasure shot up his spine when the blond rubbed his fingertips against his prostrate, manipulating it with pokes and varying pressure until he was keening in pleasure. He moaned softly when Naruto split their kiss, letting him breathe but the moves of the blond's fingers changed and all the air left in his lungs left him with a loud scream that echoed over the water. Naruto quickly put his free hand over Sasuke's mouth, silencing him.

"Hush, Sas. Sound travel far, especially when there's water involved," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, pushing on the stud in the cartilage with his tongue. Sasuke's eyes lit up with mirth and a wet tongue poked on his hand, making him hiss in surprise.

"Oh no, not a chance," Naruto growled and Sasuke laughed as the blond threw them into the water again.

* * *

 

Suigetsu waited with Sasuke's clothes over his left arm and two clean, large towels over his other arm, watching as Naruto helped Sasuke over the beach. He didn't say anything as he gave them the towels but Sasuke went red either way and Naruto grinned sheepishly. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back to the house, muttering to himself. But he _was_ happy that they had found each other again, and it had been ages since he last saw Sasuke blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight note: Naruto was unconscious for merely four to six minutes before Sasuke got to him. He was born with a heart defect that weakens the walls of the major chambers which means his blood pressure and circulation is off and excessive strain can be fatal.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
